Truth or Dare in Potter Manor
by AshfeatherISS
Summary: After a failed plan, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Neville, Luna, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, Severus and Blaise all end up trapped in Potter Manor. And what do they do to pass the time? Play Truth or Dare of course! Parts of this story will be used in another story. Particularly the pairing, friends, Merlin scale results and powers.
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

 **Pairings: HP/SS/TR NM/LM HG/BZ NL/LL**

Chapter 1 - The Plan

Harry had just received a letter from Professor Dumbledore giving him the means to locate and trap Voldemort. He, Remus, Sirius, Ron and Hermione all were in the Shrieking Shack ready to go. All of them still had looks of despair though from recently losing Tonks to the veiled archway.

"Ready?" Harry asked and receiving all nods they held onto the portkey and said the activation word "Justice!"

"Okay, remember, get in there say the spell, get out of the house and get the aurors ready for when the wards go down." Hermione once more reminded them. Remus and Sirius stunned the Death Eaters on guard and they quickly stepped into the throne room. Inside was not only Voldemort but Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange. ' _Yes! Revenge on LeStrange for getting Tonks!'_ Was a common thought running through their minds.

"Qui manerium illud ad traiecturum!" (Take these people to the manor). A flash of white and all 10 of them were transported to Potter Manor.

* * *

With a groan Harry sat up and immediately recognized their surroundings as did Sirius and Remus.

"They have to stay HERE? NO!" yelled out the frustrated teen.

"Harry where are we, exactly?" Hermione asked

He clenched his jaw and said through gritted teeth "Potter Manor. Voldemort and his cronies are staying in Potter Manor."

"You have a manor!" Ron exclaimed, his face contorting into one of jealousy.

"Jealous, Weasel? All rich purebloods have them." Draco asked smugly.

"I'm not jealous!" He tried to defend.

"Potter, it seems their is something from your esteemed Headmaster here for you." Lucius said, a smirk of amusement on his face from reading it. Harry went up and took it and after reading it let out another bellow of "NO!".

"What did it say, Harry?" Remus asked.

" **Harry,**

 **As you are no doubt aware you are now in Potter Manor, hopefully with Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters. There are wards around the place, as you know, to stop them escaping and no magic which would harm someone can be used. I conveniently forgot to mention that you will be trapped there too. Oops?**

 **No need to worry, it's only for 3 days!**

 **Just thought I'd let you know that as you will no doubt destroy this letter, 2 minutes after all glamours will be removed. And I mean ALL (that includes you, Harry, and Tom.)**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Albus**

 **PS - You can bring 2 people per side using the spell Veni Huc -names-"**

"You 2 have glamours?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Mione please levitate that parchment for me." Harry said. Once Hermione had levitated said parchment, Harry yelled "Confringo! That feels better," with a lopsided grin at the end. A random swirl of red magic surrounded Tom and Harry. Suddenly Harry grew, became more tanned, his eyes a little brighter green, his body showed clear signs of working out but he was covered in scars. Tom lost all his snake-like features and became an older version of the Tom from the diary.

"Anyone hungry?" Harry asked after a long silence.

"Are you going to cook?" Hermione asked. After seeing Harry's nod she beamed and asked for Shepherd's Pie. All comments about the glamours left as they followed and watched as Harry set to work in the kitchen giving orders occasionally. Once done he set the dishes out on the table. There was soups, shepherd's pie and a black forest cake. Harry sat down at the head of the table and watched them expectantly.

"He likes seeing what people think before he eats," Hermione explained.

"How do we know it's not poisoned?" Bella asked.

"No harmful things," The light 5 said. Soon they were all eating and voicing their agreement that Harry was a VERY good cook. After dinner they decided to pick who they wanted.

"Ginny and Neville." Was Ron's immediate response.

"Not Ginny!" Harry and Hermione simultaneously answered.

"Luna?" Remus asked and after getting confirmation, Harry did the spell.

"Veni Huc Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood!"

While they were filling those 2 in on what's happening, the other 5 were deciding who they wanted. By deciding, I mean listening to what their Lord wanted and agreeing.

"Narcissa and Severus. Veni Huc Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black"

Once more the 2 new people had to get filled in on what they missed.

"It's getting late. Remus and Sirius can you 2 show these guys their rooms? I think you 2 share, Ron and Neville share and Hermuione and Luna share. I'll handle them." After getting agreement from them Harry went to the other 7. "Okay I'll show you your rooms. Tom you get one to yourself, Draco and Blaise you 2 can share, so can Lord and Lady Malfoy, Professor Snape and Bella can both get their own rooms"

After showing everyone to their rooms Harry went to his and set up the silencing wards as he got out and prepared his electric guitar and amp. He began to play Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan and started singing along. Unbeknownst to him, Sirius was hiding under his Invisibility Cloak and filming.

 **"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
** **Do you ever feel out of place,  
** **Like somehow you just don't belong  
** **And no one understands you?  
** **Do you ever wanna run away?  
** **Do you lock yourself in your room  
** **With the radio on turned up so loud  
** **That no one hears you're screaming?**

 **No, you don't know what it's like**  
 **When nothing feels all right**  
 **You don't know what it's like**  
 **To be like me**

 **To be hurt**  
 **To feel lost**  
 **To be left out in the dark**  
 **To be kicked when you're down**  
 **To feel like you've been pushed around**  
 **To be on the edge of breaking down**  
 **And no one's there to save you**  
 **No, you don't know what it's like**  
 **Welcome to my life**

 **Do you wanna be somebody else?**  
 **Are you sick of feeling so left out?**  
 **Are you desperate to find something more**  
 **Before your life is over?**  
 **Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**  
 **Are you sick of everyone around?**  
 **With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**  
 **While deep inside you're bleeding**

 **No, you don't know what it's like**  
 **When nothing feels all right**  
 **You don't know what it's like**  
 **To be like me**

 **To be hurt**  
 **To feel lost**  
 **To be left out in the dark**  
 **To be kicked when you're down**  
 **To feel like you've been pushed around**  
 **To be on the edge of breaking down**  
 **And no one's there to save you**  
 **No you don't know what it's like**  
 **Welcome to my life**

 **No one ever lied straight to your face**  
 **And no one ever stabbed you in the back**  
 **You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**  
 **Everybody always gave you what you wanted**  
 **You never had to work it was always there**  
 **You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

 **To be hurt**  
 **To feel lost**  
 **To be left out in the dark**  
 **To be kicked when you're down**  
 **To feel like you've been pushed around**  
 **To be on the edge of breaking down**  
 **And no one's there to save you**  
 **No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)**

 **To be hurt**  
 **To feel lost**  
 **To be left out in the dark**  
 **To be kicked when you're down**  
 **To feel like you've been pushed around**  
 **To be on the edge of breaking down**  
 **And no one's there to save you**  
 **No, you don't know what it's like**  
 **Welcome to my life**  
 **Welcome to my life**  
 **Welcome to my life**

Enjoy that, Padfoot?"


	2. The game begins

**A/N - Sorry it's so short!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own HP :(**

Chapter 2 - The beginning

"Harry! Th-that was amazing!" Padfoot said ; turning off the film. "How did you know I was here?"

"Sirius, we are in Potter Manor. I am Lord Potter. I know everything that happens here. By the way, this was supposed to be private, Siri. No-one will know about this.."

"Right," He replied awkwardly. "Well, um, I'll be off to bed now.. Bye.."

 **In the morning**

Everyone woke up to the smell of cooking bacon, eggs, pancakes and waffles. After finding their way to the kitchen, they all dug in to the meal Harry had made. After eating they all went back to the lounge while Harry washed up.

"Everyone! Look at this!" Sirius said, enlarging the camera, forgetting about Harry's warning. He played the video of Harry singing right up to when he got caught. Everyone agreed it was amazing!

"Ahem." They all turned around to see Harry glaring at them. "What part of private do you not understand, Sirius?!" He then stormed off, forgetting to check the wards for signs of people following. Harry made it to the potions lab and started his batch of veritaserum. It was always useful to have some on you. However, watching in the shadows was none other than Severus Snape, potions professor and master. He was clearly shocked at Harry's skills in potions when he always failed in class.

"And how are you so good at potions here Mr. Potter when in class you fail miserably?" He asked, once Harry had finished bottling up his potion.

"Well, since I was a kid I got hit for having better grades than Dudley so I always sort of.. try to fail,"

"This 'Dudley' isn't in Hogwarts,"

"I know but I guess it stuck. And, well, Ron and Hermione were my first friends. After seeing how much Hermione wanted to answer the questions in class and be the best I didn't want to make her jealous if I somehow were better than her."

' _Of course. Friends are more important than grades to a lonely, abused child.'_ Severus thought. "Come, let's go back." He then exited, robes billowing behind as always. After casting some unbreakable charms on the vials and placing them in his bag Harry followed. They arrived back at the lounge.

"I'm bored." Draco said suddenly. They all thought of ideas on what they could do to pass the time. They did, after all, have 2 1/2 days left until the wards went down.

"EUREKA!" Harry shouted and Hermione giggled at the reference.

"Oh no he has an idea," Neville muttered.

"We shall play Truth or Dare!" Harry stated, triumphantly.

"NO!" Ron, Hermione and Neville all yelled. "Remember what happened last time with Seamus?"

Harry replied with a cheerful "Yup!" and brought out the vials. "15. More than enough. Bottoms up!" They all downed them in one and Harry got an empty bottle. "Okay, let's make the seating interesting. Tom, me, Professor Snape, Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Narcissa, Neville, Lucius, Luna, Bellatrix then Remus." He waited until they were all seated. "Who's starting?"

"I will," Ron replied. He spun the bottle and it landed on Harry. "Truth or Dare?"

Not wanting to be embarrassed early on he responded with "Truth."

"Why don't you like my sister? She's obsessed with you!"

"Well that's 1 reason. 2, she likes the B-W-L, not me. Just Harry. That's all I've ever wanted. A normal life. I can't have that when she sees me as this fictional hero she read about in some stupid, fictional stories. And third, I'm gay." He responded immediately. After realising what he just admitted he turned bright red and spun the bottle quickly. "Truth or dare, Professor?"

"Truth, Potter"

Harry thought for a moment then grinned, "Who's your favourite, me or Draco?"

"You," Severus replied simply.

"WHAT!" Draco yelled, affronted, while Harry yelled "YES!"

Wanting to get rid of the attention he spun the bottle, "Truth or Dare, wolf?"

"Truth, Severus," Remus replied.

"Sixth year. You came into breakfast bright red and a distance away from James. What happened?"

Remus blushed and muttered, "he walked in on me and Sirius.." Sirius also turned red while the others laughed. Remus spun the bottle ; it landed on Bella. "Truth or Dare, Bella?"

"Don't call me Bella!" She growled. "Truth."

"What are your feelings to Voldemort?"

"I am to be his consort and carry the Dark Prince," While everyone saw Tom going mad they didn't see Harry and Severus doing the same. They noticed each other however, looks of rage turning to confusion.

"What...?"

"We shall talk later, Bella." Tom interrupted. She took her go and it landed on Ron.

"Truth or dare, Weasley?" Bella asked.

Ron, being the Gryffindor he is, answered, "Dare!"

"Kiss whoever you have a crush on,"

Ron went to Hermione and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I feel cheated!" Harry shouted, with a grin. He'd been waiting ages for Ron to finally tell Hermione his feelings for her. Ron span the bottle and it landed on Voldemort.

"Truth or dare V-v-vold-demort?"

Voldemort smirked in satisfaction while Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ron.. 1) He can't use magic to hurt us so don't be scared of him. 2) Voldemort is just a name. You know what Albus says. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. No offence Tom, but I don't see why your NAME is so terrifying."

"I can't hurt you Potter but I can do this. Rictumsempra!" Expecting Harry to roll around being tickled he smirked in satisfaction. However what he didn't expect was for Harry to use wandless and silent magic to cancel the spell on him.

"Sorry, what was that, Riddle?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

"Whatever. Truth, Weasel,"

"Why do you want to kill Harry?"

"I don't."

There was a long moment of awkward silence after just those 2 simple words that changed everything. Tom failed to notice the delightful look on Harry's face at that statement as he was looking at the suddenly very interesting floor. Everyone else saw it however and exchanged knowing glances, wisely staying silent. Wanting to break the silence Tom spun the bottle and it landed on...


	3. AN

**Sorry, this is just an A/N**

 **I know I haven't been updating but the end of year exam season is here and my parents have been making me revise. I'll update as soon as possible.**

 **Also, in this story Tom Riddle is only 5 years older than Severus, Remus and Sirius ect**

 **Ashfeather**

 **Reviews:**

 **RainbowLilzz -** No, you have NOT been rubbing off on me. I had this planned ages ago but never got 'round to writing it. So there :P

 **ilicythings -** Thanks! Don't worry about an original story line, it'll get there.

 **DarkDarling48 -** I don't know but I'm aiming for around 15. Knowing me it'll be less now I've said that but oh well!

 **J.E Foxina -** Hahaha, sorry about the cliffie I couldn't resist!

 **kirsty21 & MAC0321 - **Don't worry, more will come eventually.

 **Grangermalfoy1-** Thank you!

 **Qoheleth -** Sorry I know I should've checked but the song fits Harry perfectly and I forgot to check the date on it..


	4. Lily

**Disclaimer - Sadly, HP belongs to JKR.**

Chapter 3 - Lily

" Lucius!" Tom announced with an evil smirk. Malfoy Sr visibly gulped, making Harry snort and Tom smirk wider, before stuttering out a

"Y-yes m-mi-milord," He then glared at Harry who was stifling chuckles. Harry just grinned cheekily in reply making Lucius roll his eyes before remembering the situation he was in and grew fearful again.

"Truth or Dare?" Tom asked, still smirking.

"T-truth my lord.." he replied, nervousness still in plain sight.

If possible Tom's smirk grew wider as he said "What are your opinions on muggles and muggle-borns?"

Lucius' eyes widened but thanks to the veritaserum he replied "Wizards and witches are superior to muggles but muggleborns aren't all bad,"

"Is that all?" Tom asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"Yes milord," Lucius quickly replied. He span the bottle and watched as it landed on Hermione. Coincidence?

"Truth or dare Granger?" He asked

Hermione beamed as Lucius didn't say the foul m-word she had grown used to during her time in the wizarding world. She schooled her face once more into a blank look. "Truth please, Lord Malfoy." She answered respectfully. To those who didn't know her it would look like she had a vacant expression yet to those who did, the worry in her face was clearly evident.

"Do you ever feel shameful of being a muggleborn?" Lucius asked, a weird gleam in his eyes. The others drew in a breath in either anticipation or worry. To everyone's shock a tear rolled down her face as she replied:

"Yes, I often feel unworthy of the magic I behold."

At this Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna jumped up to hug her, all the while whispering words of comfort and love. Sirius and Remus also muttered re-assuring words whilst those of the dark just watched on. Some had a look of longing on their face.

A longing to be comforted like that.

A longing to have friends.

A longing to have love.

They immediately shook those thoughts away. They were Slytherins. They would hand their mother in if it was helpful to who ever they allied themselves with. Most importantly, helpful to themselves.

Everyone finally settled down and the game continued. After spinning the bottle Hermione said:

"Truth or dare, Padfoot?"

"Dare!" he grinned. Later he would swear he heard Severus say "Gryffindor," under his breath.

After a moment of frustration Hermione yelled "Harry help me!" Sirius' face quickly transformed into one of horro as he realised his godson would be giving him the dare. Harry smirked and whispered to Sirius his dare. Sirius' eyes widened in fear as the implications of the dare hit him.

Sirius once more span the bottle.

"Truth or dare Luna?"

"Truth please Mr. Black"

"Are nargles and crumple-horned snorkacks real?"

Luna blushed as she replied "No, it's just how I hide the things I See. I'm a soul Seer.." Everyone looked surprised except one person..

"Harry.. What..Why?"

"Why aren't I shocked?" He asked with a raised brow as Luna nodded. He gave a sheepish grin and said, "in the DA I sort of cast a spell which would tell me the power level and abilities of everyone.. I was gonna do a 1 on 1 with everyone to talk to them about it. I also did myself. Here, I have the lists.."

With that everyone charged for them. ( **A/N I'll post this in a seperate chapter)**

"Draco.. why are there a bunch of Slytherins on this list?" Lucius asked carefully.

Draco looks away so Harry answers for him. "Mr. Malfoy.. It's time I opened up. Me and Draco have been friends since first year when he discovered I was slightly.. greyer than the world believed. Him and the other Slytherins have been very helpful throughout the years. I can't imagine what I'd have done without them."

After Harry admitting that he was darker then people were led to believe, Severus and Tom both immediately thought _Maybe we do have a chance with him after all._ A quick glance at the other confirmed they were thinking the same thing.

After that Luna span the bottle.

"Harry Potter. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" He replied confidently

"Sing us a song about your life"

Harry gulped, but didn't back down. He got his guitar and set it up.

 **He walks to school with the lunch he packed**

 **Nobody knows what he's holdin' back**

 **Wearin' the same clothes he wore yesterday**  
 **He hides the bruises with baggy clothes**

Everyone gasps, including the Dark Lord.

 **The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask**  
 **It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**  
 **Bearing the burden of a secret storm**  
 **Sometimes he wishes he was never born**

"Harry.. say you don't believe that please!" Sirius asked tears in his eyes.

Harry looked away but kept singing.

 **Through the wind and the rain**  
 **He stands hard as a stone**  
 **In a world that he can't rise above**  
 **But his dreams give him wings**  
 **And he flies to a place where he's loved**  
 **Concrete angel**

 **Somebody cries in the middle of the night**  
 **The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**  
 **A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**  
 **When morning comes it'll be too late**

Most people are openly crying by now

 **Through the wind and the rain**  
 **He stands hard as a stone**  
 **In a world that he can't rise above**  
 **But his dreams give him wings**  
 **And he flies to a place where he's loved**  
 **Concrete angel**

 **A statue stands in a shaded place**  
 **An angel boy with an upturned face**  
 **A name is written on a polished rock**  
 **A broken heart that the world forgot**

 **Through the wind and the rain**  
 **He stands hard as a stone**  
 **In a world that he can't rise above**  
 **But his dreams give him wings**  
 **And he flies to a place where he's loved**  
 **Concrete angel**

Once everyone had settled down, Harry made lunch with Hermione's help. They decided to take a break. Harry asked Severus, Remus and Sirius to follow him. After a lot of corridors, the 2 marauders recognized the route and grinned, whilst Severus was still confused. They arrived at a room called "The Potter Family". Harry opened the doors and pushed Severus inside. He heard a faint gasp escape the man's mouth before he muttered one single word full of emotion which made Harry's heart clench.

 _"Lily."_

* * *

 **I posted! I'm so sorry for the wait! At least all my revision paid off, I'm in the top maths set! Woop woop!**

 **And, before I get anyone correcting me, IM SORRY! I know the song was released in 2008. IT JUST WORKS!**


End file.
